One big question
by purpledramagirl17
Summary: CGI form! Dave wants to propose to Claire, but has no idea how to ask her. So Sasha and Toby offer their help. But how will it go and will Claire's answer be the one Dave wants to hear? Gotta read to find out. I know it doesn't look all that good but at least give it a chance and leave a review plzzz. Enjoy!


One big question

**A/N: Okay. So this is basically Sasha and Toby helping Dave practice proposing to Claire. For those of you who don't remember Sasha- Sasha is the sixteen year old niece of Dave Seville and younger sister of Toby and she is in the story Small packages which if you're wondering, yes I am still working on and I will try to get the last few chapters up ASAP! But for now, enjoy this funny and romantic short story.**

Dave Seville stood in the middle of his living rooming pacing nervously in multiple directions as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He wanted to propose to his long-time girlfriend, Claire Wilson and just couldn't seem to get the words out right. So he was practicing and… well let's just say it was _not _going all that great for the poor guy. Just then, his sixteen year old niece and younger sister of his nephew Toby, Sasha Seville came down from upstairs wearing a wide strapped cloud grey tank top which stretched over her thighs and pure purple sparkly skinny jeans and was looking at her uncle with a confused expression painted on her face.

"Uh… Uncle Dave?" Sasha said catching his attention as he turned to look at his auburn haired niece.

"Oh hi, Sasha." Dave greeted with an exaggerated sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sasha questioned walking over to him. That was one thing about Sasha. She was Toby's sister, sure and yet they were _total _opposites from one another in any way you could imagine.

Dave plopped himself onto the couch as did Sasha. "Well, you know my girlfriend Claire Wilson right?" He started.

"Yeah I know her." Sasha responded. She paused briefly in slight confusion. "Why? Did you break up or are you having a fight?"

"Oh n-n-no. It-it's nothing like that. See, we've been dating for a while now and after a lot of thinking, I've decided I want to propose to her. There's one problem. I can't figure out how to ask her." Dave explained.

"Ask who what?" A high pitched voice asked coming down the stairs. It was none other than Brittany and Alvin.

Dave sighed and figured he might as well tell them. "Okay. Don't say anything to the others because it's a maybe situation. I'm going to propose to Claire in a couple days." He said rather quietly.

"Aww. That's so romantic." Brittany said cupping her hands to her heart.

"About time Dave got a woman in his life." Alvin smirked.

"Except I don't know how to ask." Dave added.

"Toby and I could help if you want." Sasha offered with a sincere smile.

"Someone say my name?" Toby asked coming out from the bathroom.

"We're gonna help Dave practice proposing to Claire." Sasha told her brother.

"Why do I have to help?" Toby groaned.

"Because this means a lot to him and if he doesn't get it right, he may-"Sasha began.

"Go into a deep depression and never come out of his room?" Alvin guessed.

"What he said." Sasha finished. "Come on, Toby. Pretty please with a big red cherry on top?"

"Fine." Toby gave in.

"Alright. Dave and Toby, you two sit down." Sasha instructed and pointed to the couch. Dave and Toby reluctantly sat down on the couch near one another. "Now, Dave you be you and Toby you be Claire."

Alvin threw his hands over his mouth but snickers still managed to escape as he desperately tried not to fall over laughing from the coffee table he was standing on with Brittany who was giggling while trying to hide it. "Okay. I _need _to see this." He declared.

"Wait. I wanted to be Dave." Toby whined.

"Too bad." Sasha said.

"You do realize Toby looks nothing like Claire?" Dave reminded her.

"He'll do. This is just practice. So, Dave you're gonna pretend Toby is Claire and propose." Sasha explained. "Ready… and… go."

"Um, Claire. There's something I wanted to talk with you about." Dave said.

"Well, what is it Davie?" Toby asked in a women voice making very odd facial expressions. Alvin and Brittany snickered loudly when they heard this impression of Claire.

"Okay. I can't do this if he's gonna talk like that." Dave stated.

"I'm being a girl." Toby said.

"Yeah well Claire doesn't call me Davie." Dave informed him.

"Come on, guys. Keep going. This time, take her hands." Sasha instructed once more.

"Claire, there's something I've been meaning to talk with you about." Dave said.

"Yes?" Toby asked in a once more womanly voice.

"Now we've been dating for a really long time now and I think that-"Dave started.

"You're breaking up with me?! Toby asked in a shocked woman voice. He slapped Dave across the face and pretended to cry into his hands.

"OW! Oh my god! Toby! Really?! What is wrong with you?" Dave exclaimed holding his cheek which was turning red from the slap.

By now Brittany was laughing so hard, she couldn't breathe and Alvin was doubled over laughing. "Okay. That's enough. I'm gonna die if they keep this up." Brittany choked out between laughs.

"Same." Alvin agreed lifting his head.

"Alright. Let's try this again and Toby if you do anything like that again, _I'll_ slap _you_." Sasha said firmly.

"Claire, I want to talk with you about something." Dave began.

"Okay." Toby responded again in a girly voice.

"Now we've been dating for quite some time now and I wanted to ask you something. When I first met you, I knew you were different from any other girl I'd dated let alone met and I just had to try to win your heart. You are everything to me and so much more. Without you, I don't know what my life would be like to be honest because you play a huge role in it and things seem a hundred times better when you're around. I love you, Claire and I want every minute, every second, every hour spend, every day, every week, every month and every year of my entire life to be with you. Will you marry me?" Dave said.

"Oh, Dave. Of course I'll marry you." Toby responded happily.

"That was beautiful." Brittany commented.

"A bit disturbing with Toby being Claire but other than that, awesome job." Alvin agreed.

Dave sighed. "Now for the real thing." He reminded them.

"You'll do fine." Sasha reassured her uncle and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah… just don't puke, pass out, rip one, or worse start babbling." Toby advised him.

"Thanks, Toby." Dave said a bit disturbed.

* * *

About two days went by and Dave had taken Claire out to a movie she'd been dying to see, then out to her favorite restaurant, and then star gazing. As they lay on a red and white plaid picnic blanket staring up at the sparkling beautiful stars that gleamed in the night sky and that was when he decided to pop the question. "Claire?" He said.

"What is it, Dave?" Claire asked as she turned her head to look at him with emerald green eyes.

"There's something I've been meaning to say." Dave replied.

"Alright. Let's hear it then." Claire said with a smile.

Dave took her hand in his and looked into her eyes. "Now we've been dating for quite some time now and I wanted to ask you something. When I first met you, I knew you were different from any other girl I'd dated let alone met and I just had to try to win your heart. You are everything to me and so much more. Without you, I don't know what my life would be like to be honest because you play a huge role in it and things seem a hundred times better when you're around. I love you, Claire and I want every minute, every second, every hour spend, every day, every week, every month and every year of my entire life to be with you." Dave said. He pulled out a dark purple, velvet oval shaped case, lifted the lid and inside it resting on a pillow of angel white silk was shiny gold ring with a large, square shaped diamond surrounded by three diamonds on the right and left side right next to it. "Will you marry me?"

Claire teared up a bit and slowly took her hand off her mouth to reveal a smile so big it was surprising her cheeks weren't hurting. "O-oh my god. Y-yes! It's a yes! I will!" She nearly shrieked in pure happiness. Dave slid the ring carefully onto her finger as she was still in utter shock at what had just happened and with that, the ecstatic couple shared a long, passionate kiss. Everything was perfect now and all they had to do was break the news to the others.

* * *

The next day, Dave had called a family meeting at the Seville house because the only ones who had known about Dave's plan to propose to Claire were Sasha, Toby, Brittany and Alvin. "I'm guessing you're all wondering why I called this meeting and I'm going to tell you." He began and motioned for Claire to enter. Claire happily came up beside Dave and you could tell she was trying not to blurt the news out loud. "Claire and I are going to very soon be getting married. We're engaged." He proudly put his arm around his fiancé as the others became instantly excited.

"So she said yes?!" Brittany verified holding back a squeal.

"I certainly did." Claire said happily.

Brittany let out a scream of absolute joy which disturbed her counterpart who was standing right beside her now rubbing his ear. "Geez, Brittany. Don't do that. You nearly burst my eardrums." Alvin groaned. But his mood changed when she hugged him tightly out of joy.

"One more thing, since I couldn't have been able to do this right without the help of Toby or Sasha, Toby I want you as my best man." Dave told him.

"And Sasha, I want you to be my maid of honor." Claire added. Toby and Sasha high-fived happily.

**Hope ya liked it. This story will have a multi-chapter sequel which will be their wedding. So R&R and if you have ideas for that, just let me know. Bye!=D**


End file.
